


Худшее свидание

by Aurumtrio, Vitce



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Вонголы сорвалась сделка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Худшее свидание

Неаполь плавится на солнце, стекает на асфальт золотистыми лужами. Даже прохожие кажутся оплывшими заготовками из мягкой глины. По брусчатке уныло бредут туристы, перебираются из одной тени в другую, японцы от жары похожи на испанцев, немцы на американцев — все на одно красное потное лицо. Даже машины ползут лениво, как заспанные вьючные волы.  
Кажется, воздуха слишком мало, его горячие комки встают поперек горла, заставляя легкие отчаянно сжиматься. Даже слабый морской бриз не приносит облегчения, только оседает на губах солью и песком.  
Цуна стирает пот украдкой, коротким, будто случайным жестом, и косится на Мукуро. Тот лениво ковыряет ложечкой мороженое, щедро усыпанное зернами граната. Его быстрые взгляды исподлобья пронзают застывший жарким маревом воздух, кольцо площади Данте, раскаленные улицы и каждого прохожего в отдельности. Мукуро, кажется, совершенно не волнует жара, и Цуна завистливо вздыхает.  
На башенных часах — без двух минут десять. Дон Бельцоне почти опаздывает, почти — еще не совсем, но Цуне не хочется ждать даже пять лишних минут.  
Раздражение поднимается вдоль позвоночника колкими горячими иглами — если поймать это ощущение, сосредоточиться, вцепиться в него, внутри вспыхнет Пламя. Вместо этого Цуна проворачивает на пальце кольцо — металл кажется раскаленным обручем.  
— Не нервничай так. Это недостойно босса Вонголы, — Мукуро безмятежно накрывает его руку своей — пальцы у него прохладные, почти ледяные, — и Цуна вздрагивает. Белая ладонь выглядит в синей тени зонтика как искусная снежная скульптура. Холод обжигает не хуже жары. Цуна даже не пытается отстраниться, разорвать прикосновение — от пальцев Мукуро прохлада расползается по всей руке и выше. Хорошо.  
Без одной минуты.  
Циферблат изгибается, мнется и плывет перед глазами. Цуна смаргивает видения и капли пота — ресницы слипаются, а соль ест глаза.  
Из переулка на площадь выворачивает черный внедорожник, на золотистых камнях он кажется большой уродливой кляксой. Цуна медленно встает, проговаривая про себя первые слова приветствия — именно это их спасает.  
Тошнота поднимается из желудка, отзывается горечью на губах и тяжелой пульсацией в висках. Интуиция срабатывает за две секунды до того, как по ним начинают стрелять. В плотном мареве Цуна видит удивительно четко, он различает хромовые отблески на капоте джипа, чье-то перекошенное лицо и пули, тяжелые, почти неподвижные, слишком холодно сверкающие для этого раскаленного дня.  
А потом все смазывается: Цуна падает на Мукуро, увлекая его под стол, накрывая собой, не думая даже, что делает. Он слышит скрип тормозящих колес, сухие щелчки выстрелов. Автоматная очередь проходит над их головами, осыпая щепками и мелким стеклянным крошевом. Пули ломают легкие бамбуковые зонтики, косят их, как цветы. Алый лепесток падает на них сверху, застилая свет красноватым туманом.  
Время растягивается, становится липкой жвачкой, которую Ламбо так любит лепить на стулья или прямо кому-нибудь в волосы.  
Кто-то кричит — звонко, отчаянно, на одной ноте, но все звуки так далеко, словно в миллионах километров от них. Горячие иглы снова впиваются в позвоночник, и на сей раз Цуна позволяет себе оседлать ощущение, взлететь на нем, чувствуя, как внутри разрастается горячий ком пламени. Огонь течет по пальцам первыми искрами, выжигает адреналин из вен, и накатывает мягкое спокойствие. Мукуро смотрит на него снизу, насмешливо и жестко улыбаясь – отсветы Пламени ложатся на его лицо.  
— Если ты хотел пригласить меня на свидание, Савада Цунаеши, то мог бы выбрать менее агрессивный метод.  
— Обсудим это позже, — фыркает Цуна, чувствуя, как по плечам и спине течет, извивается сотней гладких змей Пламя Тумана, накрывая их высоким куполом. Шире, еще шире и плотнее, и уже никому не достать их внутри.  
Дон Бельцоне был крайне неосмотрителен, решив, что может так просто отказаться от предложения Вонголы. И все же это им только на руку.  
Говорят, Десятый Вонгола — сопляк, не способный руководить семьей. Говорят, он окружил себя такими же сопляками. Говорят, он нерешителен, ходят слухи и о том, что две Семьи уже покинули возглавляемый Вонголой союз или вот-вот расторгнут договор. Много чего говорят в темных кабинетах за плотными шторами, в маленьких тесных ресторанчиках, в приватных кабинках, на приемах и вечеринках. Кто-то строит планы, кто-то — как Бельцоне — торопится урвать свой кусок.  
Цуна слушает их и наслаждается. Каждый такой слух, каждая сплетня приносит плоды — выливается в залитую солнцем площадь и дураков, недооценивших свою жертву.  
Вытащив телефон, Цуна нажимает кнопку быстрого набора.  
— Начинайте, Гокудера-кун, — коротко, спокойно говорит он и, прикрыв глаза, представляет, как взрываются осколками стекла особняка Бельцоне.  
Три дня назад, предлагая дону Бельцоне официально разделить сферы влияния, Цуна рассматривал множество вариантов. По школьной привычке, Гокудера рисовал схемы (как раньше, когда объяснял Цуне математику, физику, геополитику и экономику) и курил сигарету за сигаретой. Схемы заканчивались одним и тем же, так что к утру Цуна отдал распоряжения Варии.  
Они закончат — Цуна глядит на часы — через четыре минуты и двадцать две секунды.  
Он отряхивает испачканный костюм, ладони у него тоже в пыли, но от них неуловимо пахнет кожей Мукуро — может, это просто иллюзия, не из тех, что создаются из Пламени, самая обыкновенная. Думая об этом, Цуна улыбается.  
— Как насчет ужина в "Ритце"? — спрашивает он.  
Мукуро смотрит в ответ долгим взглядом, его глаза блестят — Цуне иногда кажется, что этот блеск может ослепить.  
— Думаешь, нас пустят туда в таком виде? — интересуется он скептически, поправляя челку неуловимым жестом. Острые уголки его улыбки врезаются Цуне под ребра. — А у тебя, наверняка, к тому же потребуют паспорт.  
Слушая его, Цуна думает, что не зря все-таки принял свою судьбу. Вонгола стала его ответственностью, непрестанной заботой, заставила его измениться.  
Вонгола стала его семьей.  
И чем-то большим.  
Мукуро улыбается шире и мягче — будто услышав, о чем он думает. Его рука все так же прохладна. А Цуна все так же не собирается отстраняться.


End file.
